The Three Jewels of Power
by Kalana Fox
Summary: What if there wasn't just the Shikon Jewel? What if Midoriko actually made four gems that fateful day? What will Naraku do with these three new gems, and what horror will befall the Sengaku Jidai?
1. Three new jewels

Good evening everyone. This is another Inuyasha fic but contrary to popular belief it is not a song fic. 

Yes I know that's hard to believe but believe it.

And you might not believe this is either but I staring at a small blue bouncy ball inspired this fic.

Hey the bouncy ball was the same size as the Shikon Jewel and just by looking at it made me come up with this story.

Oh and most parts of this won't tie into the Inuyasha storyline in most parts. Like the fact I'm adding three things that probably won't appear in the actual series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters whatsoever; if I did then I would be the happiest Inuyasha fan in the world.

Ok, enjoy the show.

"Inuyasha behind you!" Kagome screamed from behind a rock.

They were after another piece of the Shikon No Tama.

The shard was being held by a snake demon which Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were fighting.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way seconds before he was struck by the snake demon's tail.

"Kagome where is it?" Inuyasha asked dodging the demon's tail and fangs.

Kagome focused and saw a glow.

"There, in its chest!" Kagome shouted towards them.

"I'll get it!" Sango said then threw her giant boomerang at the demon; cutting it in half.

Inuyasha then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and diced the snake into little pieces.

The jewel fell to the ground with a CLINK.

Miroku picked it up and handed it to Kagome.

Shippo hopped onto the young miko's shoulder and examined the piece of the jewel they had just obtained.

The small fox demon then noticed something different about it. "Hey Kagome," Shippo said still looking at the jewel. "Yes Shippo-kun?" Kagome replied. "Do you see anything different about the jewel or is it just me?" he asked.

Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand and noticed the same thing, "Yeah, you're right. It isn't its usual color," then she noticed it was whole instead of a shard, "And it's not a shard either." She finished.

"Kagome, let's go already. Are you just going to stand there and look at it all day?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I think something is wrong with the jewel." Kagome said.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came over to see what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? There better not be something wrong with it!"

Sango examined it while Kagome held it out for them to see.

"Well, it is a different color." The demon exterminator said stepping aside so Miroku could see it.

Miroku examined it as well, "Lady Sango is correct, it is indeed a different color plus it is not a shard. I don't think the Shikon No Tama was yellow." He concluded.

Inuyasha snatched the jewel from Kagome.

"You guys are blind, I'll look at it and prove that it is a Shikon shard." With that he looked at it and saw the same thing.

"Ok, never mind." He handed it back to Kagome as the others rolled their eyes.

Kagome took it back and put in a pouch that was on her backpack.

"I think we should go ask Kaede what this is." Kagome suggested.

"I agree with Kagome." Sango added.

"Me too." Shippo said.

"Me three." Miroku added as well.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha for his response.

He noticed everyone looking at him, "Ok, ok, fine we'll go ask the old hag what it is." He grumpily replied crossing his arms over his chest.

At Kaede's Hut

Kaede stepped out of a room and sat down next to Kagome.

"Now, what is it ye wanted to ask me?" she said. Kagome pulled out the yellow jewel from the pouch of her backpack, which was right beside her. "We wanted to ask you if you knew what this was." Kagome said handing the jewel to the old miko.

Kaede examined it for a minute then said, "I believe it is the Ecata Ne Pota."

"Translation?" Inuyasha boredaly asked.

"It stands for Jewel of Lightning and is part of a legend." Kaede said.

"What's the legend?" Shippo asked as if he was about to hear the most interesting thing in the world.

"I shall tell ye the legend if ye wish." The old miko said.

"Yes, we would like to hear it." Everyone said at the same time.

"Ok then, centuries ago the first protector of the Shikon No Tama created four other jewels as well. They held three strong powers, the red jewel possessed the power to destroy, the green one possessed the power to restore life, and the yellow one possessed the power to control the weather," Kaede paused to see if her audience was still listening.

All of their eyes were on her so she continued, "The protector of all four jewels, Midoriko, made sure that no demons got their hands on the jewels. But one day while trying to protect them, she was injured badly by a demon. Before she died she separated and sealed all four jewels away from each other in hopes that no one would find them." Kaede paused again this time to take a breath.

"Then what happened next?" Shippo eagerly asked wanting to hear the rest.

Kaede then continued again, "Once she separated and sealed them away she fell to the ground dead. It is foretold that if all four jewels are ever brought together again, total chaos will be unleashed on all of us." Kaede finished.

"Wow," Kagome said.

"I have a question," Sango said.

"Go ahead child." Kaede said.

"What was the power of the Shikon Jewel?" Sango asked.

Kaede answered, "The Shikon No Tama had the power to grant ones true desires and to give its beholder total power."

"That's why Kikyo took her guarding the Shikon Jewel so seriously, right?" Kagome asked.

"Correct." Kaede said.

"How come if the jewels are brought together total chaos will be unleashed on the world?" Shippo asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, the reason is because Midoriko locked the demon that killed her in the Shikon Jewel. Because all four jewels are connected with each other that means that they support each other's powers. If all four are brought together in the same place at the same time Their powers will be to much to keep the demon locked inside the Shikon Jewel and he shall be unleashed." Kaede explained.

"So what your saying is, we have to make sure to stay away from the other jewels." Miroku said.

"Yes." Kaede answered.

"If Midoriko sealed all four jewels away, then how did that snake demon get the Ecata Ne Pota?" Inuyasha asked from his corner of the room.

"Hmm..." was everybody's thinking response.

"Maybe the seal somehow broke." Shippo suggested.

"That could be the reason." Sango said.

"I agree it's the only thing that could have happened." Miroku added.

"Yeah, but you have to ask yourself "how"" Inuyasha sarcastically said.

"Hmm..." was everyone's thinking response again.

"I'm clueless." Kagome said.

"Me too." Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha replied at the same time.

"Kaede, what happens if one of the jewels gets into the wrong hands?" Sango asked.

"If the green jewel does then there is nothing to worry since its only power is to restore life. But if the yellow, red, or Shikon Jewel get into the wrong hands that's when you should panic." Kaede responded.

"Great, now I have the Shikon shards AND another powerful jewel to protect." Kagome groaned.

"I just grasped a situation," Miroku said in his thinking pose.

"What is it?" the others asked turning their heads in his direction.

"Since the red jewel is the last one left to find, if Naraku gets it we could all die, if he somehow gets all four then we are doomed. Since we only have one and half of the Shikon jewel then we need to find the red one before Naraku does." Miroku said.

"He's got a point." Sango said.

"As long as we don't find the green one then we are as good as alive, if we find the green and red ones and all of the Shikon Jewel then we are as good as dead." Inuyasha pointed out.

"He has a good point too." Kagome said.

"But where can we find the red one? Or better yet how?" Shippo asked.

"Maybe we should ask Myoga tomorrow." Kagome suggested. "It is getting pretty late." Sango concluded.

"Let's just hope he gives us actual advice this time." Inuyasha said.

Then they all went to sleep.

Unbeknownst to all of them Kagura was secretly listening to them. 'Naraku will be pleased by this information.' She thought to herself.

She then took off towards Naraku's castle on her giant feather to tell him the information she just heard.

A/N: I'm stopping right there. Yeah, that's a good cliffhanger right here. Sorry folks but that's all I'm writing right now. Please R&R. Thank You.


	2. Search for the red jewel

This is the second chapter of this story. Since a song doesn't support this story; it might not make since in most parts.  
  
But I think I'm doing pretty well on it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own them all, no I'm just kidding. I don't own all of them; I do, however, own the green, red, and yellow jewels.  
  
~~At Naraku's Castle~~  
  
Kagura stepped into the room that Naraku was in. He was, as always, hidden in the shadows. "What is it Kagura?" he asked with no emotion what so ever.  
  
Kagura bowed and then spoke, "I bring news for you, master." (If she seems more loyal to him then she's supposed to be, I'm sorry for that.)  
  
"Speak." Was all Naraku said.  
  
"I overheard Inuyasha and his no good friends talking," she paused to see if he was interested yet.  
  
"Go on." He ordered showing some interest. Kagura obeyed and continued, "I heard them mention something about three other powerful jewels just like the Shikon No Tama. Two of them, I think, you will find most interesting. There is one that allows you to control weather and another gives you the power to destroy. The fourth jewel will appeal of no use to you but they mentioned that if all four jewels are brought together in the same place at the same time, chaos shall be unleashed upon the world."  
  
She finished talking and waited for her master's response.  
  
For a while there was silence. Finally Naraku said, "Which one of the two powerful jewels does that stupid dog demon possess now?"  
  
"The one to control weather, master." Kagura responded.  
  
She couldn't really see it but she knew that Naraku had just smirked and evil smirk. "Thank you for telling me this information, Kagura. I shall send Kanna to go retrieve that powerful jewel tomorrow."  
  
Kagura bowed once again then walked away.  
  
Naraku snapped his fingers together and Kanna appeared almost out of thin air in front of him. "You called, master." She said in her ghostly, almost child-like voice.  
  
"Kanna, I have a special job for you tomorrow." Naraku told her what she had to do.  
  
"I shall obey as always. If they are to refuse to give the jewel to me, should I kill them for you?" Kanna asked.  
  
"No, just hurt them slowly and painfully but make sure to bring the jewel back once you're done." Naraku answered.  
  
Kanna bowed and disappeared into thin air.  
  
~~Next Morning at Kaede's House~~  
  
"So do you know where to find it?" Kagome asked Myoga who was sitting on a grass blade.  
  
"I'm not saying I do but I might know something about its location." Myoga responded.  
  
"Always with the guesses, huh?" Inuyasha remarked sarcastically.  
  
"I wouldn't call it a guess either, I'd know it as more of a fact." Myoga said.  
  
"Fine, whatever just tell us where to find the red jewel and what it and the green jewel's names are." Kagome said impatiently.  
  
"Okay, the red jewel is known as the Suko No Kuta or Jewel of Destruction. It can be found in the mountains North of this village. The green jewel, or Deca La Tuka, can be found in the forest South of this village." Myoga explained.  
  
"And what is the translation for green jewel's name?" Sango asked.  
  
"The green jewel's name translates into Jewel of Life. It is very important that Naraku doesn't get his hands on the yellow or red jewel. It would be even worse if he got his hands on all four so Kagome, whatever you do keep the yellow jewel and the Shikon shards in your sight at all times." Myoga explained again.  
  
"We know that, and so far he hasn't tried to get the Lightning Jewel." Miroku said.  
  
"Then you guys should leave now and go look for the Destruction Jewel." Myoga said.  
  
"Alright but your coming with us." Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Okay then, we'll set out in an hour." Kagome said.  
  
The others nodded and went to go prepare.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air, his eyes narrowed and he started to growl deep.  
  
"What is wrong, Lord Inuyasha?" Myoga asked noticing his Lord's sudden anger.  
  
"Grrr, I smell Naraku's scent." Inuyasha growled again.  
  
"Do you think it's him?" Myoga asked.  
  
"No, he rarely appears to fight. It's obviously one of his incarnations." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Which one do you think it is? Kageromaru, Joromaru, and Goshinki were all destroyed by you." Myoga asked again.  
  
"I know who it is. It's Kanna." Inuyasha growled again.  
  
A/N: Was this too short for you guys? Well don't worry, cause I won't keep you hanging for long. By the way the weird names for the three jewels I made up are part of the idiot language and mean what they were translated into.  
  
I come up with such good names. Okay, R&R please. Thank You. 


	3. Chaos unleashed

Third chapter and I can't believe I'm still writing this. Also, anyone who reads this and is a Sonic fan they might notice the plot of this story is starting to get similar to a plot in one of the Sonic games.  
  
I won't tell you which game but I will give you a clue, this game was on Dreamcast and is now on the Gamecube. Good luck trying to find out the answer.  
  
Disclaimer: I've been over this a million times I don't own em. The only things I own are the three new jewels.  
  
"My, my, my you are so good at identifying who is who, Inuyasha." Kanna said appearing infront of them like a ghost.  
  
"What do you want Kanna?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Nothing much, all I want is the jewel." Kanna said quickly snatching the jewel from Kagome who had come back over to see what was wrong.  
  
"No! Give that back!" Inuyasha said trying to get the jewel back but Kanna disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Damn, she got away." Inuyasha banged the ground with his fist.  
  
"Uh, this might be a bad time to say this...that jewel was the key to finding the red jewel umm..." Myoga said praying Inuyasha wouldn't kill him.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the flea demon then exploded, "YOU WAIT UNTIL SHE GETS AWAY WITH THE JEWEL TO TELL US THIS!!!! HOW DID MY FATHER EVER PUT UP WITH YOU!?" Inuyasha shouted down at Myoga.  
  
"Umm, n-now now don't get all hasty." Myoga stuttered.  
  
"Hasty? HASTY! DOES THIS LOOK HASTY TO YOU!? NO, I'M UNIMMAGINABALLY ANGRY WITH YOU, YOU DIMWITTED FLEA!" Inuyasha shouted down at Myoga again.  
  
"Uhh, will this change my fate if I say that you can use the bit of the Shikon Jewel to find the red jewel." Myoga said.  
  
"You were lucky this time, but next time you won't even be dreaming of getting yourself out of trouble understand?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Y-yes my lord." Myoga stuttered.  
  
(A/N: I forgot to add this to the beginning of this chapter but, Myoga told them they could use the Lightning Jewel to detect the location of the red jewel. Just thought I'd clear that up for ya.)  
  
~~At Naraku's Castle~~  
  
Kanna appeared in the doorway to the room that Naraku was in. "Master Naraku, I have gotten what you asked for." She said reappearing infront of Naraku and handing the jewel to him.  
  
"Very good Kanna, now I have an assignment for both you and Kagura," he then snapped his fingers and Kagura appeared beside Kanna.  
  
"Yes, master?" Kagura bowed.  
  
"I need you two to go to the mountains that the pathetic dog demon and his pathetic friends are going to. In those mountains, is the red jewel that I must have. Just follow them up to the place where the jewel is. When they reach it attack them and then grab the jewel and escape. But make sure to keep your scent down wind to prevent the dog from smelling you." Naraku instructed.  
  
Kanna and Kagura bowed and then went to do their assignment.  
  
~~Back With Inuyasha and The Gang~~  
  
"Come on, we're almost there. Just a little further." Inuyasha encouraged.  
  
"Inu...Yasha...that...was what...you...said...three hours...ago..." Kagome panted heavily from trying to keep up with the fast hanyou.  
  
"Yes...Inuyasha please...slow...down..." Miroku added.  
  
"I...agree..." Sango added as well.  
  
"Hey here's an idea, how about Sango, Miroku, and I ride on Kilala's back and Kagome rides on your back, Inuyasha." Shippo suggested.  
  
"Fox boy here has a point." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok then, we'll ride on Kilala." Sango said starting to regain control of her breathing.  
  
Kilala transformed into her bigger form and allowed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to climb onto her back.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha bent down and Kagome followed his lead and climbed onto his back. "Hold on tight unless you want to fall." Inuyasha warned.  
  
"Ok." Kagome tightened her grip on him as he ran off full speed to the mountains as Kilala and the others followed from the sky.  
  
A/N: Ok, I meant to do this in the beginning of the chapter but I will now answer some reviews:  
  
ClawLadyAshkeveron: I'm happy you find this story interesting, and no I don't speak Japanese I just use the Japanese words I hear from other places that I know the meaning of. The only languages I speak are English, Irish, some French, and some Spanish, and I also speak a language that I made up called the idiot language.  
  
And Inuyasha destroyed 3 of Naraku's incarnations in the second season their names were Goshinki, Kageromaru, and Juromaru. And contrary-to- popular-belief he worked TOGETHER with Kouga to destroy Juromaru and Kageromaru.  
  
Scary yes?  
  
Ok enough with reviews (considering that's the only person who's reviewed this story.).  
  
Now as I get close to the end of the story, you will start to see what Sonic game most of the plot of this story is based on.  
  
I will give you another hint; one of the bosses in this game was The Egg Hornet. Again good luck to the ones who haven't already guessed it. 


	4. Chaos strikes

Fourth chapter.  
  
Congrates to SEGA-ChuChu who got the answer to the question I asked. For those who haven't figured out the plot similarity yet here's my last clue: Amy, Big, and Gamma were playable in this game.  
  
Disclaimer: I've been over this a million times I don't own em. The only things I own are the three new jewels.  
  
~~A Few Hours Later~~  
  
Inuyasha & Co. was standing in front of a pedestal in a cave on the side of one of the mountains. On the pedestal was the red jewel with red energy surrounding it.  
  
Kagome went to grab it but was stopped by a strong wind blowing her back.  
  
She collided with Inuyasha who caught her before she was blown out of the cave.  
  
Kagura and Kanna then appeared.  
  
"You two!" Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
"Correct, and we have come for the jewel." Kagura said.  
  
Kanna then swiped the jewel from the pedestal and Kagura snatched the shards of the Shikon Jewel from around Kagome's neck.  
  
Naraku then appeared holding a stone tablet with four holes in it and the green and yellow jewels.  
  
Both of the jewels were in two of the sockets in the stone tablet.  
  
Kanna handed him the red jewel and the chunk of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, trying to destroy you and you little friends too." Naraku chuckled evilly and placed the red jewel into the third socket. Then he took out his part of the Shikon Jewel and put it with the other chunk of the jewel.  
  
He placed the now whole Shikon No Tama into the last socket.  
  
"No!!!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango screamed at the same time.  
  
The stone tablet lifted into the air and all four jewels glowed their colors. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone for a second.  
  
When the light subsided everyone looked to see a giant demon that was brown with 4 big and long horns coming out of the side of it's head.  
  
It had very long and sharp claws and had very sharp teeth.  
  
Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna had fled so it was just Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and the demon.  
  
"I was afraid something like this would happen." Myoga said jumping onto the rosary that was on Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Afraid of what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That demon's name is Cotaka. He is the most powerful of all known demons. He is even stronger than Naraku or your brother. Be careful Lord Inuyasha." Myoga explained.  
  
"Oh shit, somehow I know this fight won't be easy one little bit." Inuyasha said unsheathing Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You are correct Inuyasha, but the strength you have as a half demon won't be enough to defeat him." Myoga said.  
  
"Then what are we going to do. If we can't destroy it then it'll kill all of us and destroy the world." Sango said.  
  
"She's right Inuyasha, the only known way for you to defeat it is to change into demon form." Myoga explained.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! IF I TURN DEMON I WON'T JUST KILL THAT DEMON BUT I MIGHT KILL YOU GUYS AS WELL!!!" Inuyasha shouted at Myoga.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, I have the one thing that'll make you change back if you do start attacking us." Kagome said.  
  
"That's right, I forgot about the subduing spell." Inuyasha said.  
  
Just then the demon roared and sucked in the four jewels. Seconds later the jewels fell to the ground and turned gray.  
  
"Oh no! He absorbed the jewel's power! He must be destroyed now!" Myoga screamed.  
  
Just then a pinkish colored light flew into the cave and stopped in front of Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Another flash of light appeared and everyone covered his or her eyes. Again when the light subsided Midoriko was in front of them.  
  
"It's the deceased priestess Midoriko." Myoga said as the others uncovered their eyes.  
  
"Midoriko? The one who sealed Cotaka in the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Naraku has done the worst thing that I have ever seen. Releasing Cotaka from his prison. If I weren't dead I could seal him again but...if he's destroyed I could put him back into the Shikon No Tama." Midoriko explained.  
  
"Can't you find some way to destroy him?" Shippo asked.  
  
Midoriko shook her head and sadly replied, "No, he can only be destroyed and then sealed up. At this point he's to powerful even for me to seal him up again."  
  
Everyone then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What? Do I have to?" he asked.  
  
"It's the only way to destroy him now." Midoriko pointed out.  
  
"Fine then," Inuyasha said throwing Tetsusaiga to the side.  
  
The demon let out another roar as Inuyasha stood in front of it; ready to fight.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger. Now you all should have guessed which plot this story takes after but I already gave you three clues. That was all you get so good luck trying to find out the answer.  
  
Isn't it amazing what a bouncy ball can do?  
  
Ok next chap will be up later. R&R. Thank you. 


	5. The fighting is finally over

Next chapter at last. I'm almost done with this story. This might even be the last chapter but it depends.  
  
Disclaimer: I've been over this a million times I don't own em. The only things I own are the three new jewels.  
  
Inuyasha prepared to attack and charged full speed toward the demon. When he got close, Inuyasha jumped as high as the cave allowed and got ready to slice the demon.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashed at the demon but it barely left a mark.  
  
"I-I didn't even make a mark." Inuyasha stuttered amazed at how good that demon's defense was.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, you must become demon if you plan on winning." Myoga reminded from the sidelines with the others.  
  
"I know that!" Inuyasha shouted back jumping out of the way of one of Cotaka's claws.  
  
As soon as it missed him he was hit by the other hand and was smacked against the cave wall.  
  
The collision was so powerful that the cave started rumbling and started to fall apart.  
  
"Inuyasha, the cave's falling apart!" Kagome screamed over to him.  
  
Inuyasha jolted up and grabbed Kagome followed by everyone else out of the cave.  
  
The mountain fell on top of Cotaka and he was buried underneath the entire ruble.  
  
"Do you think he's dead?" Shippo asked.  
  
Cotaka then sprung out of the ruble and roared angrily.  
  
"You and your big mouth." Inuyasha accused.  
  
The hanyou then ran up again to Cotaka and tried once again to slice him but it still didn't work.  
  
Cotaka then swung his hand around and again smacked Inuyasha against another mountain.  
  
The demon then picked Inuyasha up and started to squeeze him very tightly.  
  
"He's crushing him!" Kagome pointed out.  
  
Inuyasha grinded his teeth together despite the fact his ribs were being crushed.  
  
'Can't lose, can't lose' he kept saying in his head.  
  
He then felt the squeezing grow tighter and he grunted in pain.  
  
You could now hear a quite sickening cracking sound.  
  
"Myoga, how much longer till he turns demon?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hmm, by the looks of it I'd say about 4 minutes at least." Myoga replied.  
  
"If he doesn't hurry then his bones will be crushed. He must turn demon now." Midoriko said.  
  
"Kilala, go try to help Inuyasha." Sango said.  
  
Kilala nodded and changed into her bigger self and rammed as hard as she could into the demon.  
  
She, too, barely made a dent and was sent flying backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Kilala!" Sango said alarmed as she ran over to the cat demon.  
  
Kilala changed back into her kitten form; badly bruised.  
  
"Kilala are you ok?" Sango asked cradling the small form in her arms.  
  
Kilala nodded.  
  
"You tried." Was all Sango said.  
  
Back on the battlefield, Cotaka was tightening his hold on Inuyasha every minute.  
  
Inuyasha struggled to keep his eyes open and soon felt his rage building.  
  
His eyes started to glow red and he then bit the demon's hand, which immediately made it let go of Inuyasha.  
  
Finally free from his entrapment, Inuyasha could feel his demon blood starting to take over and he felt himself slowly starting to lose control over his body.  
  
Cotaka soon recovered from the surprise attack and turned back to his prey.  
  
Inuyasha, by now, had fully changed into his demon form. His eyes were blood red with blue pupils, his fangs were at least 2 to 3 inches longer, and he started to snicker.  
  
"You'll be sorry that you ever chose to mess with me." He said in his now deep and scary voice.  
  
Cotaka just roared and charged at Inuyasha. But the hanyou was to fast for him and jumped into the air and cut right down Cotaka; cutting him in half.  
  
The two halves then came back together and Cotaka stomped and roared angrily.  
  
"Throwing a tantrum won't keep you alive," Inuyasha then smirked cruelly "for now." He finished.  
  
Cotaka charged at Inuyasha again but this time Inuyasha diced him instead.  
  
The demon pulled back together but then collapsed in a heap.  
  
"Humph, that was to easy." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Now Kagome before he notices us." Miroku whispered to the young miko.  
  
Kagome nodded then said, "Sit boy." And Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
When he pulled himself off the ground, he was the same old Inuyasha.  
  
All four jewels then sprang out of Cotaka and their colors returned.  
  
All of a sudden Cotaka turned into a stream of light that shot into the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel glowed a healthy pink color as Cotaka's soul returned inside the jewel.  
  
Midoriko went over and picked up the four jewels.  
  
"Now what will you do with them?" Shippo asked the dead priestess.  
  
Midoriko turned to face them holding all four jewels in her hand.  
  
"I will separate them again but this time I will make sure I seal them into good places where no human or demon can get it." Midoriko replied.  
  
The green, red, and yellow jewels started to float up into the air; spinning in a circle as they went up.  
  
With each inch they started to swirl faster and faster. Then they stopped and zoomed off into different directions.  
  
As Inuyasha and the others watched the jewels part from each other, Midoriko floated over to Kagome.  
  
The dead priestess placed the Shikon Jewel into Kagome's open palm.  
  
Kagome looked down at it then back up at Midoriko, "What do you want me to do with this?" she asked.  
  
"You are its new protector, but because Naraku is still alive he will stop at nothing to possess the jewel. You, as its new protector, must keep the jewel out of Naraku's reach." Midoriko responded.  
  
"Where will you go now?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Back into the Shikon No Tama. Kaede forgot to tell you that when I sealed Cotaka into the Shikon Jewel, I also sealed my soul into it as well." Midoriko said.  
  
Inuyasha then glared at Myoga.  
  
"Umm, I guess that fact slipped my mind, hehe." Myoga said.  
  
Midoriko then turned into the pink orb of light she once was and disappeared into the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"At least that's over." Sango said with relief.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Let's go to Kaede's hut, we can rest there." Miroku suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and headed in the direction of Kaede's village.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: That was the last chapter to this story. Since I'm nice I'll tell you what Sonic game plot this story takes after.  
  
This story takes after the plot line of Sonic Adventure. Congrates to people who have figured that out a long time ago.  
  
My next Inuyasha fic (which I will be starting very soon) will go back to the song-fics. I hope everyone liked this story considering it was my first one without a song supporting it.  
  
Also I would like to thank (this is going to be stupid but I don't care) the blue bouncy ball I got from my dad's restaurant for giving me the idea of this story. R&R please. 


End file.
